Line Town
"LINE TOWN" is LINE original is used to stamp in the application character was the hero, 2013 April 3, from 2014 March 26 to TV Tokyo series anime that was broadcast on. Overview Same character animated short of 5 minutes frame using the " LINE OFFLINE salaryman and "is another director, another production company, also different, but the settings for each character, responsible voice actor is the same. Connie who is able to laugh unfolds in line town, sometimes cry slapstick comedy. Short animated version whereas a for adults here for family are made to. Such as the character of feelings and expressions in is operating and, we are utilizing a design that has been used in LINE stamp. 2014 April 7 from September 26 to Oha Suta had been re-broadcast as a masterpiece election in Part 2 Super Live (7:13 - around 7:15). Episode List Clicks List Episode Guide here. Characters 'Main characters ' Moon (Moon) :Voice - Tomoyuki Morikawa :Somewhere lovable moody. Personality there is a place that is somewhat Nejikure. Favorite satellite is the moon . :It changes facial expressions and voice to match the emotion. :Time to have been hated strongly the father of the adventurer who went out of the house young, you have reconciliation after (described in detail later). ;Connie (Cony) :Voice - Aki Kanada :It's a little obstinate, but always bright and stylish rabbit . I like to diet but, successful trial is not. :Actually, berserk than Brown. Brother're one person. ;Brown (Brown) :Quiet and expressionless in pure bear . But not stick the front and rear of rampant When offend. Emotions mainly balloon and (in addition exclamation point and notes are expressed by using, for example,). It is elusive, or live in where I usually unknown. :Secretly I like Connie. Salmon is great favorite. angry and scared. ;James (James) :Voice - Yūto Kazama :Blonde narcissist . My favorite thing is beautiful. Yourself unattractive hate thing. :"Jubijuri" is but habit, this is a humming that have been passed from generation to generation ancestor, and put the change in the singing alien can communicate with. In addition, when stymied, their nails a habit of gnaw a. :Red scooter and has been patronized, except that it is named Red, car also owns. :Is an extreme fear of heights. ;Sally (Sally) :Voice - Atsuko Enomoto :Karaoke loves chick . Specialty is oldies . In firm's, everyone's mom existence. Sneak Preview of the narrator is also in charge of [1] . Unlike the short animation, beak moves. The hate is flattering on the grounds that "Uwatsui not at all happy also is said the words were." At the other the "director" of consumer director Kenpo loses only, and is referred to as a "mentor" from his. ;Jessica (Jessica) :Voice - Sachi Kokuryu :Serious and beautiful Favorite Coney friends of cats . I like to clean. When it is hooked to the musical was also that it would began to dance and sing suddenly also in everyday life. There also does not appear to the times [2] . ;Leonard (Leonard) :Voice - Megumi Ban :Appearance than the first 37 episodes B Part "longing". To respect calls the Moon as a "big brother" frog . Shy, not good at entering all of wheel. The first appearance at the time of number of units was small. Favorite food is meatballs . Belief is violently, it was when I heard the rumor of a fake alien has appeared in line town got mistrust against Moon. ;Poppa :Voice - Tobita Tetsuo :Bald head with a mustache and keep the, glasses residents of mystery to wear. Appeared in a variety of roles such as clerk and passers [3] . In the last episode B part "line Town", in the tower chief of line Town, it appeared "director" of consumer director Kenpo. 'Quasi-regular ' ;Edward (Edward) :Caterpillar living in the tree in the park. Often it is in Surrey near. ;Cobb Taro :Voice - Tobita Tetsuo :It with the eye patch, Mohawk hair has grown into a cobra . :It appeared from Episode 9 A part "bed hair". Originally, the line Town Zoo and had been bred and escaped in, currently hamburger you are working in the store. Other than that, it appeared in a variety of settings. ;Monster :In body color purple, feather flies on the back, has suffered a hat monster. It appeared in a variety of settings. ;Girl :It bobbed head of the girl. It appeared in a variety of settings, such as clerk or passerby. ;Alien :Voice - Rikako Aikawa (red alien), Nobuo Tobita (green alien), Tanaka Manami (child Alien) :Appearance than the first 17 episodes A Part "Ame-chu prequel". Mushroom-shaped spacecraft (35 years loan with alien mushroom figure ride to buy), we have to stay in line town the whole family from the broken spaceship. To proceed with the mind, it seems a galaxy can be a thing of their own, authenticity is unknown. ;Moai's :Voice - Unknown :Futaba is growing in my head moai . Brown and good terms. We are flying in the sky of the line Town, and muttered the often profound. He says his, it seems to go to cram school. ;Dorothy :Voice - Kōjiro Chie Kōjiro :Appearance than the first 31 episodes A Part "Dorothy". Rumors favorite chicken aunt. In typical Courage system aunt, something I like to bake the care of others. It is also the same as described above sized rumor favorite, so that you have witnessed to flow to the town by writing immediately to the note, it is feared from Connie. It has lamented the poor young people of manners. ;Mushroom's :Voice - Small Mitsuru Small :Appearance than the first 33 episodes A Part "mushroom-san". Mushroom serve the owner of the restaurant platypus . Menu does not exist, all the dishes I'm out in random. Deep love for mushrooms, and lengthy descriptions of mushroom that has been used in cooking before you feed the cuisine. :I usually skate board I'm riding on. 'Other Character ' ;Moon mother :Voice - Gara Takashima :It appeared in the 30th episode B flashback of Part "Otsukai". 4-chome aunt to Moon (voice - Sachi Kokuryu) were asked to go to your to the place of. 49 Episode B part "son" to also appeared. While the face is exposed in the LINE stamp, it has been withheld in Sakuchu. ;Moon's father :Voice - Banjō Ginga :It appeared in Episode 39, "Dad." In adventurer, but Moon promises to be "in Christmas to gift the pirate ship to the Moon" at an early age, because it went out suddenly house three days before the Christmas, had been hated for a long time son. However, it could be reconciled with Moon in that it has participated in the Christmas party that Connie is opened. Moon Mother and also of, while the face is exposed in the LINE stamp, and is withheld in Sakuchu. And also appeared in the recollection and photos to the 49th episode B part "son". ;Line Five :Was formed in the 40th story is a parallel world, hero team which works to protect the Earth's peace. Although originally was five, withdrew with 1 person household circumstances calling himself Mr. Smith, and the Moon are you currently joined (blue), James (purple), Connie (pink, yellow later, again in the 46th episode Pink), Brown (Red) and the commander of Surrey, and alternate members joined in episode 46 is a Leonard of (green). :Sally There is a command room in the back of the cafe restaurant that management, it is possible to obtain external information from the monitor there. :Bracelet to be used for communication and transformation is " light squadron mask man has been very similar to masking breath ", there whereas are written with" 5 "on the cover, is that of the line Five is written as" L " ing. :Its Special Moves are to be released to the other party by changing the five energy into energy in the "line beam", but initially could not be invoked for a member is not enough, the enemy of the giant robot (voice - Tobita Tetsuo) to your issued a face photograph to Connie is shaking anger that has been a good laugh is referred to as a "fun photo", 2 - 3 servings of so now the power can be exhibited at the end it becomes possible to activate, it was able to defeat a superb enemy . :compared to another team that Jessica is a member, is a poor on a minor. Therefore, reputation from the public is not very well, or is pointed out that "four people to a Five", or be vilified the place where the machine is forced to move on foot or train for failed, precious also active local news treats to be or is in, it is not rewarded often. Staff *Director - Shigino Akira *Original - LINE *Planning - Masuda Jun, Anzai Susumu *Original cooperation - gold large tin, Kenho Keisuke *Original design - Groove Mogi *Character design and chief animation director - Ankina *Art director - Morio Maki *Color design - Hiroko Otsuki *Director of photography - Yukiko Kawai *Edit - Toshihiko Kojima , middle Yumiko *Sound Director - Atsushi Watanabe *Sound producer - Nishina Takeshi *Music - Suehiro Kenichiro *Music producer - Tanaka MitsuruEi *Music cooperation - TV Tokyo Music , Shogakukan Music & Digital Entertainment *Animation producer - Hitoshi Motegi , Chonan Keikokorozashi *Producer - Makoto Shiraishi (TV Tokyo), Jingu Jishin *Animation - Ascension *Production - TV Tokyo, Shueisha Shogakukan Production : Category:Browse